Cat and Mouse
by LadySnow7
Summary: Chat Noir leaned right up close to Marinette's face, "You see Princess, we're going to play a little game of Cat and Mouse. If I win, you're mine. You have to do whatever I say when I say it."
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is a new story and I have a bunch of others that I haven't updated in ages... but I wanted to do a new one! Anyhoo, enjoy the story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Marinette leaned back in her seat, it had been a long, tedious day of school, but it was finally over, and after school, she was hanging with Alya at Marinette's house.

Alya poked Marinette's arm from beside her, "Race you to your house!" she said, running out the door. Marinette rolled her eyes with a smile and got out of her seat, trudging out the door.

When she got out of the school building, she heard a shrill scream. She turned to see Alya outside the bakery with someone holding her wrist.

It was the infamous criminal, Chat Noir.

Marinette ran to Alya as fast as she could and did the first thing that came into her mind, she punched Chat Noir square in the face. In response, Chat Noir let go of her scared friend and the two girls raced into the bakery and ran up to Marinette's room.

As soon as they got there, Marinette gripped Alya's shoulders and said, "Are you okay?"

Alya nodded, "But what about you girl?" she asked, "You just punched Chat Noir in the face!"

"It was the only thing I could think of to get him away from you!" Marinette shot back

Alya groaned, "I don't see why this is a fight, but thank you."

Marinette smiled proudly, "You're welcome!"

.

.

.

The rest of the evening the girls enjoyed themselves by watching rom-coms, looking at Marinette's sketchbook, and just talking with one another. Until, finally, Alya had to head home.

"Do you have to leave?" Marinette asked when the time rolled around

"Girl, believe me, I don't want to leave." Alya pushed back and put her hand on her forehead and said dramatically, "But I'm afraid this is how it has to be!"

The two looked at each other for a second before bursting out into laughter.

Marinette composed herself "Okay, okay, see you at school on Monday?" she asked

Alya smiled, "You know I can't get out of school no matter what, so yes."

And with that, they bid each other goodbye, and Alya head home.

After Alya left Marinette plopped onto her bed and sighed. She was so tired, from the long boring day of school, to punching Chat Noir in the face, she considered today a successful day, and drifted off to sleep. Little did she know, she was being closely watched by two acid green eyes.

.

.

.

Marinette woke up bright light shining in her face, which was most unpleasant.

"Marinette!" called her mother from downstairs, "Get up, I need you to run to the store to buy sugar!"

Reluctantly, Marinette got out of bed, and got ready to leave.

She hobbled down the stairs and out to the bakery where her mother was helping a customer.

"Ah, Marinette!" she said, "Thank you so much for doing this, it's a big help."

"No problem Mom!" Marinette replied as she headed out the door.

Unlike earlier in the morning, when the sun conveniently showed itself to Marinette's eyes, it was hidden behind a mess of clouds. A light breeze washed itself through Marinette's pigtails as she walked, when suddenly, something grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the alleyway she was walking past.

A leather gloved hand covered her mouth so she couldn't scream and call for help. The other hand held her wrists together so she couldn't move. She struggled against is, but it was like trying to get out of handcuffs. She looked up to bright green eyes, staring into her blue ones. Her captor smirked, showing his pearly white teeth to her.

"Hello again, Princess." said Chat Noir in a mocking tone, "Remember me? 'Cause I certainly remember you."

Marinette's eyes widened, what on earth was happening?!

Chat Noir tilted his head to one side. "Now," he said, "I think we need to go somewhere a little more private, don't you?"

With that, he picked Marinette off the ground and jumped on top of the roof of the building they were next to, and put her down.

Marinette's breathing was heavy. "What do you want?" she asked

Chat's smile grew wider, "You know, I'm glad you asked Princess. You see, yesterday you humiliated me, and I think you should pay for that."

Marinette gave him a questioning look, "How so?"

He leaned right up close to Marinette's face, "You see Princess, we're going to play a little game of Cat and Mouse. If I win, you're mine. You have to do whatever I say when I say it."

Marinette took a deep breath, "What do I get if I win?"

Chat Noir laughed, "I don't think you'll win, but if you do, I'll leave you alone."

"What are the rules?"

Chat tsked, "So many questions, but I suppose you do need to know. If I catch you three times within the next week, I win. If I don't, and you manage not to get caught, you win. That seems simple enough, doesn't it?"

Marinette nodded.

"Now, I won't count this one, because the game wasn't started yet."

Marinette took a shaky breath, "Alright, can you get me down now?"

"I guess, but first I need to know your name."

"It's Marinette."

Chat smiled, "Ah, a fitting name for a little mouse. Now, if memory serves, you wanted to get down, and only I can help you with that."

Marinette took a few small steps forward, and Chat Noir picked her up again and jumped back down into the alley.

Just as Marinette was about to get out of there and run as far away as possible, Chat grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"Oh, and, Marinette?" he asked, feeling her shudder as he purred out her name, "If you tell anyone about this, you're disqualified, and I automatically win."

Marinette's eyes widened and she took a sharp breath.

"Understood?" he asked

"Y-yes." she replied

"Good." he said, let go of her, and disappeared into the darkness.

Marinette fell to her knees.

She was on her own.

.

.

.

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! Well, please leave a review and I hope you stay tuned! I'll update as soon as I can!**

 **-LadySnow7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I have to warn you... this chapter is a bit confusing and quite a bit different from the last in terms of how everyone acts. I promise you, there's a reason! You just have to wait and see ;) . Anyways, without further ado, Chapter 2...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

As soon as Marinette got home, she threw herself onto her bed and cried herself to sleep. By the time she woke up, it was around midnight. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. Her eyes stung from the crying, and her heart ached for something that wasn't there. She opened her trapdoor and climbed up to her balcony.

Marinette laid her arms across the railing as her mind swarmed with thoughts. What was he going to do with her anyways?

"Worried, are we?"

Marinette spun around to see none other than Chat Noir himself, leaning against the wall.

Chat laughed, "My, my Princess, I didn't expect you'd be this surprised to see me."

Marinette just stood there, too shocked and paralyzed to say or do something.

"What?" Chat teased, "Don't want to talk to me?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me you already forgot. I have only got a week to do this after all."

"Well, yeah, but what's the point of doing all this?"

Chat took a step closer to Marinette, "Well, who doesn't want to have something so beautiful in their possession?"

Marinette gathered all her confidence, folded her arms, and glared at him, "That in no way answers my question." she said blatantly.

Chat Noir was surprised by her sudden confidence, but quickly let go of his shock. "But Princess, you didn't even answer mine." he said with a grin slowly crawling onto his face.

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously Chat Noir, what do you want?" By her tone of voice, it sounded more like a demand than a question and she looked at him skeptically. For a second, she could have sworn she saw a bit of sadness and hurt in his eyes before he returned his answer with a mischievous smile playing at his lips.

He took another step forward, "That one's simple," he took another few steps closer, making it so that his face was only inches from her own, "I want you."

Marinette tried to step back, but found that she was already pressed up against the railing, and couldn't go any further. She inhaled sharply, not having any idea what would happen next.

"B-but-" she began

Chat put a finger to her lips, quieting her. "Ah ah ah," he said with a teasing tone, "you won't understand even if I did tell you why."

He looked up at the clear night sky, "You must be tired." he purred.

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows, it sounded like there was real concern and care in his voice. Slowly and cautiously, she bobbed her head up and down.

"Then I'll leave you alone." he took her hand and carefully brought it up to his lips, giving it a light kiss. "I apologize if I scared you earlier." he muttered thoughtfully.

Her eyes shined with disbelief, he sounded incredibly sincere for the first time since she's ever known of him.

"Good night Marinette." he spoke softly.

Chat Noir backed up, and with one final grin, took off into the night.

Marinette's chest heaved, what just happened?

When she went back inside and fell asleep again, she was no longer in deep despair, but rather that she just might be alright.

.

.

.

.

Adrien flopped down onto his bed and took a deep breath, a smile marring his features. When he first saw Marinette, he had fallen head over heals for her. Despite having never known her before, he was drawn to her.

He grimaced at the memory of the first time they ever spoke, when he pulled her into that alley. Truth be told, Adrien didn't intend to be so rough and scary to her. Heck, he didn't even intend to get her in the first place, he just did.

Adrien sat up in his bed, _I should have just gone up to her like a normal person_ , he thought, _tried to be with her as a civilian, not kidnap her in the night!_

Well, in any case, it was too late now. What was done was done. He couldn't take it back.

.

.

.

.

Marinette got up the next morning and rubbed her eyes.

The previous night had been very confusing for her. The terrifying criminal, Chat Noir, was actually… _nice_ to her. The hatred that she had for him had dulled greatly, leaving a numbing feeling inside her that she couldn't quite place. She let out a puff of air and slowly climbed off her bed to get ready for the day.

She pulled out a dress she had made for herself a few months earlier from her dresser. It was a light blue, much like the color of her eyes, with a sweetheart neckline and it had spaghetti-strap sleeves. It just below the knees and to finish it off, it had a bright yellow ribbon wrapping around her waist.

She laughed softly remembering how hard she worked on it.

She put in on, letting the soft fabric flow around her legs. She slipped on some yellow flats and opened her trapdoor to go to her kitchen.

Her mother greeted her with a smile, "Good morning Marinette."

Marinette smiled back, "Good morning Maman."

She sat down at the counter as her mother put a plate of eggs in front of her.

"I barely saw you yesterday." her mother commented, "You slept all day."

Marinette sighed, "I'm sorry Maman. I'll help out today if you need me."

"You are so sweet Marinette, but you seemed exhausted yesterday!" Sabine remarked, "You don't have to help."

Marinette grinned up at her mother, she really was too kind.

.

.

.

.

Adrien sighed as Nathalie ranted about his day, his thought wandering back to the night before. Her deep blue eyes staring into his own, her perfect pink lips parted in disbelief. She was everything he ever wanted, and he had to see her today.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***smiles deviously* You'll never know what's coming next! HAHAHAHA! Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of Cat and Mouse! It was a lot different than the last chapter, I know. But please review and tell me what you think! I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you stay tuned to more updates of this and my other stories (which I haven't updated in forever). Again, please review to tell me your thoughts of my story so far!**

 **-LadySnow7**


End file.
